oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rune
Rune may refer to: *''Old School RuneScape'', the game this Wiki is about. Monsters *Animated Rune Armour *Rune dragon *Runite Golem Items *Item sets: **Rune armour set (lg) **Rune armour set (sk) **Ornamental armour ***Rune trimmed set (lg) ***Rune trimmed set (sk) ***Rune gold-trimmed set (lg) ***Rune gold-trimmed set (sk) ***Rune god armour ****Ancient rune armour set (lg) ****Ancient rune armour set (sk) ****Armadyl rune armour set (lg) ****Armadyl rune armour set (sk) ****Bandos rune armour set (lg) ****Bandos rune armour set (sk) ****Guthix armour set (lg) ****Guthix armour set (sk) ****Saradomin armour set (lg) ****Saradomin armour set (sk) ****Zamorak armour set (lg) ****Zamorak armour set (sk) *Dream Mentor items: **Astral rune shards **Ground astral rune *Fletching items: **Rune arrowtips **Rune dart tip **Rune javelin heads **Rune nails **Runite crossbow (u) **Runite limbs *Heraldic armour: **Rune helm (h1) **Rune helm (h2) **Rune helm (h3) **Rune helm (h4) **Rune helm (h5) **Rune shield (h1) **Rune shield (h2) **Rune shield (h3) **Rune shield (h4) **Rune shield (h5) *Last Man Standing items: **Catalytic rune pack **Elemental rune pack **Rune arrow pack *Runes, used to cast spells with the Magic skill. **Rune essence, and its pure version, used to make runes. **Air rune, and its 100-in-a-pack version. **Mind rune, and its 100-in-a-pack version. **Water rune, and its 100-in-a-pack version. **Earth rune, and its 100-in-a-pack version. **Fire rune, and its 100-in-a-pack version. **Body rune **Cosmic rune **Chaos rune, and its 100-in-a-pack version. **Nature rune **Law rune **Death rune **Astral rune **Blood rune **Soul rune **Wrath rune **Combination runes: ***Mist rune ***Dust rune ***Mud rune ***Smoke rune ***Steam rune ***Lava rune **Cabbage rune *Rune equipment: **Armour: ***Rune med helm ***Rune full helm, and its trimmed and gold-trimmed versions. ***Rune chainbody ***Rune platebody, and its trimmed and gold-trimmed versions. ***Rune platelegs, and its trimmed and gold-trimmed versions. ***Rune plateskirt, and its trimmed and gold-trimmed versions. ***Rune sq shield ***Rune kiteshield, and its trimmed and gold-trimmed versions. ***Rune boots ***Rune gloves ***Rune defender **Weapons: ***Melee: ****Rune 2h sword ****Rune axe ****Rune battleaxe ****Rune cane ****Rune claws ****Rune dagger ****Rune halberd ****Rune hasta ****Rune longsword ****Rune mace ****Rune pickaxe, and its broken version. ****Rune scimitar ****Rune spear ****Rune sword ****Rune warhammer ***Ranged: ****Rune arrow, and its fire-enhanced version. ****Rune brutal ****Rune crossbow ****Rune dart ****Rune javelin ****Rune knife ****Rune thrownaxe ****Runite bolts *The Slug Menace items: **Air rune, and its blank version. **Earth rune, and its blank version. **Fire rune, and its blank version. **Mind rune, and its blank version. **Water rune, and its blank version. *Ground mud runes, an item used during The Eyes of Glouphrie quest. *Heraldic kiteshields, made on a shield easel. *Heraldic helmets, made on a pluming stand. *Runed sceptre *Runefest shield *Rune pouch *Runite bar, a bar of rune metal. *Runite ore *Runite ore fragment Other *Construction objects: **Rune armour stand **Rune case 1 **Rune case 2 **Rune case 3 **Rune dragon *Locations: **Fountain of Rune **Lava Maze runite mine **Rune essence mine **Wilderness Rune Mine *Shops: **Aubury's Rune Shop **Battle Runes **Lundail's Arena-side Rune Shop **Magic Guild Store - Runes and Staves **Scavvo's Rune Store **TzHaar-Mej-Roh's Rune Store *Runecrafting, a skill. *Rune-Draw, a game played during the Ghosts Ahoy quest. *Rune Essence, a music track. *Rune Mysteries, a quest. *Runite rock, used to mine runite ore.